Rescue
by fire mystic
Summary: Washed up on the beach, Yohji gets a chance to make sure he is not left with yet more regrets. End of Kapitel, completely ignoring Gluhen. Aya/Yohji.


_I neither own nor profit from Weiss Kreuz or its characters. _

_Enjoy._

_fire mystic_

Rescue

Yohji gagged as he pulled himself free from the icy salt water. In the dark, instinctual corner of his mind, he knew he may not be safe, knew the potential for danger, but the water was choking him, and whatever threat that might be lurking in the cold, wet darkness took a backseat to simple survival as he rolled up onto his knees and pounded on his chest in an attempt to expel the water from his lungs. Finally inhaling a shuddering breath that didn't catch on any moisture, Yohji rubbed at the soreness that remained from the deep hacking coughs, and breathed in grateful gulps of air as he glanced around, taking in his surroundings. No immediate threat, not that he could see. Good. Maybe those bastards from Schwarz were being eaten by the fish by now. Maybe…

Red. It caught his eye in the dim light like a flare that had been set off, and the pain in Yohji's chest doubled, this time centered more acutely in his heart.

Aya.

His body was rocking gently with the tide as it rolled over his legs and hips, but there was no indication he was conscious. Or breathing. Or alive.

Yohji scrambled across the rocky beach, stumbling here and there, a deep-set panic sabotaging his muscles and reflexes, making him weak when he needed most to be strong.

"Aya? Aya!" He fell, crawling the last few inches, leaning against the limp body, rolling Aya over, pushing the damp strands of hair from his face. Aya didn't open his eyes, even when Yohji slapped his cheeks roughly and shook his chin.

"Come on, Aya." Yohji leaned his face close to Aya's, feeling for breath while his fingers searched for a pulse. Finding neither, he slammed one fist down into the sand as he pulled Aya into a fierce hug, his lips moving in the damp hair as he spoke in Aya's ear.

"Don't do this, Aya. Don't you dare fucking do this."

He tipped Aya's head back and opened his mouth, checked to make sure there was no obstruction, pinched Aya's nose closed and covered Aya's mouth with his own, trying to force air in.

Kneeling up, Yohji spoke as he positioned his hands and pumped, cautious not to crack ribs.

"All this time fighting to get your sister back, seeking justice for your family, and now you get her back and _this_?"

He forced another breath into Aya's mouth.

"She's finally safe, Aya. You've done it and survived all this crap and now you're checking out?"

Another breath, then his hands at Aya's chest again.

Nothing. Aya lay there, as still as when Yohji found him, except for the never-ending flow of the tide.

Yohji sat back on his knees, throwing his head back as he gulped past the lump forming in his throat, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes to stem the flow of tears.

"Fuck Aya!" He exploded at the sky. "Don't you get it? I've lost everyone I love." When his lips met Aya's again, it had nothing to do with breathing for him. He kissed him, tenderly, sweetly, putting into it every bit of feeling and emotion he now regretted never having spoken, never having shown.

"Everyone except you, Aya," he murmured against Aya's lips before once again trying to breathe life back into him and returning to pump his chest.

"Don't you" pump "dare" pump "fucking die." Pump. And Aya's body convulsed against his hands, struggling to grasp the life Yohji was forcing into him.

Yohji rolled Aya to his side, practically sobbing his relief as Aya's body rejected the water that had nearly been his end. Minutes later, Aya had managed to sit up and was still catching his breath and trying to spit the salty taste from his mouth, and Yohji was still rubbing his back in soothing circles. He was vaguely surprised that Aya hadn't pulled away already, but damned if he would mention it.

"What happened?" Aya's voice was rough from coughing, but Yohji had thought he would never hear that deep resonance again.

"We washed up. You weren't breathing when I found you."

"My sister's safe, though, right? I remember that correctly, don't I?"

"Yeah. They cleared the building before it went down."

"What about Omi and Ken?"

Yohji looked around the beach, but didn't see either of his other teammates.

"I don't know yet."

Aya stood up, surprising Yohji by using his hand to secure his balance.

"We'll search for them past that outcropping." He waved at the rocks he was referring to. "But if we don't find them, we need to get out of here."

He released Yohji's hand and began picking his way across the beach.

"Aya."

Aya stopped short, turning back. Yohji took a deep breath, unsure of what to say, of how to do this, but he knew he had to, knew that he couldn't let his feelings go unsaid for any longer, not after coming so close to losing yet one more person he loved.

"We don't have all day, Yohji," Aya snapped impatiently. "What is it?"

His urgent tone goaded Yohji into motion, though it in no way simplified the matter.

"I…" He approached Aya, unable to even look at him, his hands and arms flailing, trying to do the talking for him.

"I don't know how to do this, Aya, but I have to, and if I don't do it now, I might not ever be able to."

He was trembling and Aya's hand was on his arm, and Yohji couldn't find the words, and it didn't matter anymore because actions worked better than words with Aya anyway, didn't they?

He was not surprised when Aya went still and stiff in his arms. He was not surprised that Aya's lips were unyielding under his. He expected Aya to push him away, was fully prepared for Aya to react violently. How he would deal with Aya trying to kill him or, worse, never speaking to him again, he didn't know, but would deal with when the time came.

What did surprise him was Aya's mouth slowly softening and opening to him. What he didn't expect was Aya's arms wrapping around him, clutching him closer. What he was not prepared for was the near desperation with which Aya returned his embrace, his kiss, or Aya's deep groan as their tongues met and slid and tangled together.

Holding Aya close as they separated from the kiss, Yohji studied his face from inches away, elated to discover keen interest and heat in Aya's gaze. There was some new element there, softer and sharper at the same time. He closed the small distance for another brief, intense kiss, which Aya met with enthusiasm, proving the first had not been a fluke.

"We'll need to talk about this later," Aya promised, palming Yohji's cheek gently as he released him.

Yohji nodded, still at a loss for words. Aya turned to continue his trek across the beach, picking up his sword along the way. Yohji was about to follow when Aya stopped again, placing one hand on his hip while he scanned the horizon.

"You do know that you are a complete bastard, don't you?"

Yohji gaped, thoroughly confused. Had he completely misread what had just happened?

"What the fuck, Aya? You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that!"

"You would know if I didn't."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just can't believe that I nearly had to die for you to admit how you feel."

Over Aya's shoulder, Yohji could see the smile tugging at his lips.

"Sure took you long enough."


End file.
